


Your Turn

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Magnus offers to wash Alec's hair.{Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}  
> This takes place when they are both in Brazil on their much needed vacation.

“I’m going to take a bath. I-If that’s alright?” Alec asks as he looks to Magnus.

 Magnus smiles. “Of course, darling.”

 Alec goes to head to the bathroom but Magnus stops him with his voice. “Wait. Uh- Maybe- Could I wash your hair? Having your hair washed is always a relaxing experience.”

 Alec who was looking up at Magnus lowers his eyes as his cheeks heat up in slight embarrassment at what Magnus is suggesting. The warlock sees this and immediately retracts his statement.

“Or not. Never mind. It’s okay. I’ll…”

“No. I mean, yes, yes you can. You can wash my hair Magnus.”

 Magnus looks up surprised. He searches in Alec’s features for some kind of hesitance, but finds none. He gulps, suddenly nervous as Alec leads the way to the bathroom. Once there inside Alec takes off his shirt as Magnus starts to run the bath. Then Alec is taking off his shoes and socks. Finally he goes for his pants, and Magnus turns his eyes away from him where he was unabashedly staring at his bare chest.

“Y-Y-You c-ca-can lo-look.” Alec says as he stares into Magnus’s eyes who had turned back to him when he started talking.

 Not daring to look away Alec’s eyes stay locked on Magnus’s as he unzips his pants and pulls them off, boxers along with them as well. Magnus’s eyes stay tuned to Alec’s as he steps out of his pants. Then Alec is turning away from him, leaning over and turning off the water. Suddenly Magnus’s pants are a little too tight for comfort as Alec sinks into the now full tub.

“So… Umm… Are yo-you going to wash my h-hair?” Alec says after a few minutes of Magnus staring at Alec.

“Right.” Magnus says shaking his head out of his lust filled thoughts. “Right.”

 Magnus walks over and kneels behind Alec’s head. He summons a cloth and small cup. He starts by pushing Alec’s head back and pouring water with the small cup onto his head. He gets hair all wet before he starts in on the shampoo. He pours a small amount onto his hand and then starts to lather it into Alec’s hair. He massages it into the roots of his hair. Alec groans at the feeling. It goes straight- well not straight- to Magnus’s dick that hardens ever so slightly more.

“Do you like that, darling?” Magnus asks, his voice a tad deeper than usual.

“Yeah.” Alec breathes as Magnus finishes applying the shampoo. Next he rinses out his hair and starts on the conditioner. It goes much like the shampoo until he rinses his hair again. “That felt so good, Magnus.”

“Oh, Alec.” Magnus says as he wets the cloth. “Lean up, dear. I’m going to wash your back.”

 Following his instructions Alec does. Magnus wipes down his back slowly, then his arms, and then toward his chest. Suddenly he’s beside the tub, staring down at Alec who has his eyes closed in bliss as Magnus’s hand massages Alec’s shoulders with the cloth. He goes lower to his stomach, then into the water down his legs. He accidently brushes against Alec’s cock, which causes him to jump slightly as he moans. Alec’s eyes widen in embarrassment as he turns red.

“Sorry, my dear.” Magnus apologises, even though Alec is most certainly not. “We should get you dried off. The water is getting cold.”

 Feeling bold Alec says, “Only if you’ll dry me off.”

 Magnus’s dick lurches at the thought as he nods his head. Alec smiles and reaches over to unplug the bathtub. Soon enough he’s standing up, the water falling off of him in to what Magnus would call a very seductive manner. He climbs over the tub as Magnus stares at his half hard cock.

“Magnus.” Alec says, cheeks getting redder. “A towel?”

“Right, of course, love.” Magnus says shaking out of his reverie and reaching over for a towel. He dries off Alec’s hair first, then his back, arms, chest, legs, feet, and then slightly over his ass. He lingers on Alec’s hole as he imagines his fingers deep in there, making Alec moan and lose his mind. He leaves the towel on Alec’s shoulders as he puts his arm over him and leads him into the bedroom.

 He pushes Alec onto the bed and turns to the closet looking for clothes. He finds a shirt and sweat pants. He turns with the clothing in his hands back towards Alec and promptly drops them as he takes in the sight before him. Alec’s towel has fallen off his shoulders as Alec reaches to his phone on the table nearby. But that’s not what makes him drop the clothes. It’s the fact that Alec is now fully hard. His cock standing up, about six inches long.

“Alec.” Magnus breathes as Alec looks over. And before he can register it he has a lap full of Magnus as he kisses him ferociously. Alec kisses back as he moans between their lips. Magnus’s hard on is rubbing up against his cock and the friction is delicious.

“Magnus. God.” Alec moans as they part briefly for air. “Touch me, please.”

 Magnus leans back looking again for any hesitance. He finds none. Then his lips are back on Alec’s, and their tongues are meeting each other’s. His hand searches downwards to Alec’s cock. His hand grasps it, and Alec moans, loudly. Pre-cum drips onto his hand, giving a little lubrication, but not enough. He then leans away from Alec slightly and licks up his hand. Alec’s cock hardens significantly at the sight. Then his hand is back on Alec’s harden, hot flesh, and he’s moving up and down as he bites onto Alec’s neck. Alec moans and whimpers as the warlock’s hand moves a fast pace, bringing the shadowhunter closer to the edge.

 Magnus bites onto Alec’s ear, and he’s coming. Harder than he ever has before. Whining and whimpering as he bucks up into Magnus’s hand; letting go. Magnus leans back and strokes him through it, watching as Alec comes undone. It’s the sexiest and hottest thing he’s ever seen.

“Shh, I’ve got you.” Magnus says, hand still stroking him through it as Alec whimpers.

 Magnus leans over and gives him one last lingering kiss as the last of Alec’s seed lands on Magnus’s hand. After a few long seconds the kiss ends and Alec’s head falls onto Magnus’s shoulder as Magnus lets go of Alec’s now softening dick. Magnus rubs his back as Alec still pants softly.

“I know, it can be overwhelming. But I’ve got you. You’re okay.” Magnus reassures as Alec leans closer into Magnus’s hold.

 He kisses the side of Magnus’s neck and smiles. “You’re turn.”


End file.
